Interesting christmas
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Angle is devious and she want Nudge to have the best christmas ever... To bad Iggy spoils it...


**Me: Hello every one! Happy holidays! It's Christmas Eve as I'm writing this so to all of you who celebrate Christmas... HAPPY CHRISTMAS! (I say happy deal with it) Ok so I'm home alone I can't find my phone and I'm in a good mood so I decided to write this. It's all-human but the flock is still living on their own. (PS: Iggy can see) Oh and Maxy before you say anything SHUT UP! (You'll see why later)**

**Max POV**

As I looked around the room I saw the red and green streamers hung all around, and mistletoe every here and there. The Christmas tree was decorated with pink, baby blue, black, purple, red, and white ornaments with a bright gold star at the top. I turned to my right and saw Angel and Nudge looking at me expectantly.

"Great job guys." I said pulling both of them into a hug. Normally I'm not the hugging type but since they worked so hard to decorate, cook, and organize this thing, and not to mention it's the holidays so why not?

"Thanks Max! We worked really hard!" Angel said putting a red Santa hat on my head.

"Yeah...I'm excited..." Nudge hugged back. I was surprised she didn't go on a huge rant of how much fun it was to do this or how I should be wearing something pretty instead of just a red t-shirt and skinny jeans. It obviously showed on my face 'cus Angel giggled and said, "Oh max don't worry about her she's just nervous cus Fang invited her boyfriend to the party." Nudge's head snapped up and death glared at Angel. (I didn't know she was capable of it) Of course Angel was used to it so she just stuck out her tongue and pranced around the room sinning "Nudge has a boyfriend! Nudge has a boyfriend!" Instead of chasing after her, like I expected, Nudge just blushed, stood up straight looked down at her feet and said, "H-H-He's not my boyfriend... We're just really close."

I laughed and hugged Nudge again.

"It's ok sweetie Angel is just playing with you." She looked up at me her cheeks still a rosy pink and nodded. I smiled as she walked away. My Nudge is growing up so fast.

**Nudge POV**

I walked away from Max to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair looked like Angels but black. My red eye shadow was perfect and my pink lip-gloss was just right. I pushed my hair behind my ear to see the small red Santa hat earring. I looked down and smoothed my red dress that went down to my knees. My black shoes were just beautiful, or at least I thought they were.

"I hope he thinks so too." I mumbled to myself. I looked at the clock. 8:50, the boys should be here soon. I glanced at the door. Gosh I was nervous. Tyler was going to be here. He can make me laugh even if I'm like supper sad. Even though no one except me gets his jokes. He can be really nice! Plus on top of all that he is really, cute! He had dark brown hair, and his bangs always fall in his eyes but I think it's cute. His eyes are chocolaty brown and you can get lost in them forever without even knowing it.

He's not exactly Goth but he prefers darker colors, and he has really good taste in music. No one, except him, knows this but I love rock! My chemical romance, Smashing pumpkins, they are the best! _DING DONG!_

"That'll be the boys!" Max called. Before she could even move Angel ran to the door while screaming, "YAY! Nudge's Boyfriend is here!"

"S-Shut up Angel!" I stammered. She flung the door open her frosty the snowman dress moving with the air the door created.

"Fangy!" she jumped into his arms, "Guess what I have Fang?" she asked mischievously.

"What?" Angle pulled out a little bit of mistletoe and held it up. Fang gave his equivalent of a smile and kissed angel on the cheek. She giggled.

"It's not for that silly!' She jumped out of his arms and pulled him over to Max. "It's for this." She said going on tiptoes so she could get the mistletoe over their heads. Fang "smiled" again and Max blushed. I turned away leaving them to their business to see Tyler walking over. **(AN: HAHA! No Fax in this story!) **I smiled. I was dieing on the inside but I was determined to act natural.

"Hey Nudge." He said smiling.

"Hey Tyler." I smiled back.

"Uh... Marry Christmas eve."

"Yah... So uh how-" I got cut off by Angel tackling me into a hug.

"Hey Nudge, hi Tyler. Can I show you something?" Tyler and I looked at each other. We both knew the smile she had on couldn't mean good news.

"Uh Ange... I'm not so-" She gave us Bambi eyes! I was immune to them but Tyler? Not so much.

"Ok, fine." Tyler gave in after about five seconds. She smiled stood on her tiptoes and pulled out some mistletoe. I blushed and looked down at my feet. When I looked up Tyler was blushing too, but he was looking at me.

"Uh, well... It is tradition..." He said looking down.

"Um, yeah..." He looked up and leaned forward, I did the same. Soon we weren't an inch apart, he was about to close the distance when Iggy walked in the room. We wouldn't have noticed him if he didn't clear his throat and asked, "Uh am I interrupting something. That's when we jumped apart, and noticed Angel wasn't there anymore.

"Uh, no!" We both said at the same time.

**Me: Ok bad ending I know! I just have to go get ready for a Christmas Eve party! Sorryyy! Ok so uh note to Max, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! The eyes thing I was just adding! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE BROWN EYES! SEEE ITS NOT HIM! I REPEAT IT IS **_**NOT **_**MR. EMO SWISH DO! IT IS NOT! *Clears throat. Sorry me an Max are uh... well I am... uh... personal life sorry very unprofessional I know. So happy holidays Happy Christmas and uh... I hope your holiday wish comes true!**

_**Read on,**_

_**Hated-ppl-friend**_


End file.
